How to trust a Ape
by Nightfly123
Summary: Everything is going well for Hiccup and his friends, Hiccup and Astrid got married and have 3 children. One day Hiccup receives a letter about a possible war between humans and Apes. Hiccup along with his family and friends goes to try and stop the war from Happening. Can they stop the war from happening? can they protect the Apes?
1. the message

**Hello everyone. This is my second story, How to trust a Ape. There will be some OC's and there will be humour, romance, action. I also hope to have some reviews and that will be awesome. I do not own planet of the Apes or How to train your dragon but it would be awesome if I did. Anyway enjoy the** **story:)**

Hiccup and his friends are also trying to keep the peace between Berk and the other tribes. One day While Hiccup was at home playing with his 3 children there was a knock at the door. "Come in" said Hiccup.

A mysterious man walks into the Haddock-Hofferson house and sat on a chair in the living room. The man was in his early thirties and was carrying a scroll in his right hand. "you must be Hiccup the chief of Berk" said the man. "yes sir that's me" said Hiccup, shaking the man's hand. "I have come to give you a message from my boss" said the man. "Who is your boss?" asked Hiccup. "Dreyfus" said the man. "Dreyfus?" asked Hiccup. "Dreyfus is the boss of a band of Human survivors of the simian flu" said the man. "simian flu?" asked Hiccup.

"The Simian flu was created by some scientists in a lab. One day a scientist was infected by the virus and soon passed it on to a aeroplane pilot and from there nearly every single Human being is affected by the virus and now, the human race is on the edge of Extinction" said the man. "seriously" said Hiccup. "yes" said the man. "sorry for my asking but why have you got a scroll in your hand?" asked Hiccup. "whoops, sorry about that Hiccup. This is a message from Dreyfus" said the man, handing the scroll to Hiccup. "Whoa" said Hiccup, taking the scroll from the man.

Hiccup opened the scroll and started to read.

 _To Hiccup_

 _We could really use your help for getting the power back to the city and I am about to send out a team. I am looking forward to meeting you and please bring all the help you can get._

 _Yours sincerely_

Dreyfus

"Will you help me" asked the man. "yes I will" said Hiccup, smiling.


	2. the Journey

**Well here is the second chapter. sorry for not updating in while. anyway here is the story. enjoy:)**

After Hiccup told his family and friends that they are going to help a friend stop a war from happening, all of them went to pack their stuff and soon everyone was ready for the journey.

" Is everyone ready" asked the man. "yes we are ready" said Hiccup. "good" said the man. "may I ask. what is your name" asked Hiccup. "my name is John" said the man. John soon opened a portal and everyone went through it and soon they ended up in the middle of a city which was very much abandoned and old. "follow me" said John and they started to walk towards the human colony base. Hiccup and his wife Astrid soon started to talk about the whole situation and the safety of their children. "Hiccup. do you think that we might meet some bad people" asked Astrid.

" I don't know Astrid but there is a chance that we might meet some bad people" said Hiccup. "if we meet some bad people, I am going to kick their butts and make them wish they never messed with us" said Herald Haddock, Hiccup and Astrid's 10 year old son.

"easy Herald, believe me they are not your average bad guys" said Hiccup. Soon they came to the base and met Dreyfus in person and started to talk with him. "Thanks for coming Hiccup. we really need all the help we can get" said Dreyfus.

" we came as soon as we can" said Hiccup. " I have managed to get the message to him" said John. "well done John" said Dreyfus. "you also said that you are going to send out a team" said Hiccup. "oh yeah I did say that, would you like to meet the team you will be joining?" asked Dreyfus. "yeah sure" said Hiccup. soon they walked to a room where they met the team. " here is the team you will be joining. They are Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander and carver. oh and please make yourself at home" said Dreyfus as he left.

"hello I am Hiccup" said Hiccup. "I am Malcolm" said Malcolm, shaking hands with one another. "I am Astrid" said Astrid. " I am Ellie" said Ellie, shaking each others hands. The next day Malcolm's team was walking through the woods until they heard a gun shot and they went to investigate it.


	3. The shot

**hello. am sure you are enjoying the story and you can review if you want. anyway enjoy:)**

The source of the shot came from Carver's gun. Carver has accidently shot a Ape and is scared of what might happen next. "HEY! HELP! OVER HERE!" shouted Carver. Malcolm's team went over to Carver to see what had happened. "I shot him, I shot him" said Carver. "Hiccup, take your family and try to find the dam ok" said Malcolm. "what about you?" asked Hiccup. "we will be fine. Go" said Malcolm. Hiccup and his family went to find the dam while Malcolm and the rest of his team waited for the expected arrival of the Apes. Meanwhile Snotlout and his family were in a different part of the forest with Fishlegs family while Tuffnut and his family were looking for shelter.

"Fishlegs have you found anything?" asked Ruffnut, Fishlegs's wife. "nope. I found nothing so far, I hope that the others will be ok" said Fishlegs. meanwhile Hiccup and his family have found the dam and were overjoyed. "WE FOUND IT"! shouted Hiccup, happily. " well what are we waiting for lets take shelter in the dam" said Astrid. Hiccup and his family walked to the dam and took shelter in the dam. "hey dad. can I go outside and play for a while" asked Harold Haddock, Hiccup and Astrid's 9 year old son.

"yeah sure but make sure you don't wander off. ok" said Hiccup. Harold Haddock happily hugged his dad and went outside to play and after playing for 5 minutes he noticed some logs and started to climb up until he reached the top and saw a village. "Dad. what is taking Harold so long?" asked Harry Haddock, Hiccup and Astrid's 5 year old son. "I don't know I guess we will have to find him" said Hiccup. " wow. what are these people" said Harold. The village he found was full of Apes, some of the Apes are in a meeting discussing what had happened earlier while the others were on the look out for any more humans.

"Harold. there you are we have been looking for you" said Hiccup. "Dad I have found something" said Harold. "what is it?" asked Hiccup. "It seems to be some kind of village" said Harold. "really?" Asked Hiccup. "yeah" said Harold. " we will have a look at it tomorrow. ok son" said Hiccup. "yes Dad" said Harold. "come son. It's getting late so lets go and get some sleep" said Hiccup. "ok" said Harold as he and his father went back inside the dam. little did they know that they were seen by a Ape named Ash, who was interested to have seen Hiccup's 9 year old son.

Ash went back to his village and asked to see Caesar which he was allowed. " **uncle Caesar. I saw something** " said Ash, using sign language. " **what is it Ash?** " asked Caesar, also using sign language. " **2 humans maybe more. what should I do with them uncle**?" asked Ash. " **bring them here and wait until I return from sending a message to the humans** " said Caesar. " **as you wish uncle** " said Ash.


	4. Seeing the village

**hello. did you enjoy the last chapter. I hope you did, anyway enjoy:)**

The next day as Caesar was marching his Ape army to the Human base to warn them about stepping into their territory again, Ash went back to the dam and waited for the Humans he saw to come out. Meanwhile Hiccup and his family have decided to explore the village Harold saw last night, After making sure they have got everything they needed they walked out of the dam and towards the village but as they were about to climb, Harold saw a Ape watching them which was creepy for them. The Ape walked towards them and motioned them to follow him, Hiccup and his family followed the Ape towards the village and when they in the village, they were amazed to see Apes everywhere they looked.

The same Ape they had followed still motioned them to follow him and they kept on following him all the way up towards a big orangutan. " **uncle Maurice. I have brought the Humans uncle Caesar told me to bring. what should I do while we wait for uncle Caesar to come back?** " asked the Ape, using sign language. " **Go and make sure Cornelia is alright while I will keep the humans busy. will you do that Ash**?" asked Maurice, also using sign language. " **yes I will uncle Maurice** " said Ash. While Ash went to check on Cornelia, Maurice looked at the humans with curiosity.

He has never seen Humans wearing fur coat before, after looking at the humans Maurice motioned them towards the wall which has the Ape laws written on it.

 **Ape not kill Ape**

 **Apes together strong**

 **knowledge is power**

Hiccup and his family looked at the Ape laws and they realized these laws are very important and must not be broken, After looking at the Ape laws Maurice still motioned them to follow him, Maurice lead them to a big house which turned out to be Caesar's home. Hiccup and his family were astonished to see how big it is. Maurice then lead them to Ash's home where they stayed until Ash returned. After making sure Cornelia was ok, Ash went straight back to his house where he found Maurice and the humans there. " **how is Cornelia**?" asked Maurice. " **she is fine for now but the doctors are worried that her condition might get worse** " Ash replied. Just as Maurice was about to ask Ash another question. They heard horse's coming and they went outside to see that Caesar had returned.


	5. Meeting

**hello everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story because I am. anyway enjoy:)**

When Caesar returned after sending a warning to the humans, Maurice went to greet him. " **hello Caesar. Me and Ash I have been waiting for you** " said Maurice, using sign language. " **speaking of Ash. where is he**?" asked Caesar, also using sign language. " **Right here uncle** " said Ash, using sign language. Caesar looked at the humans and decided that he must about these humans. " who are you?" asked Caesar. Hiccup and his family were shocked to hear a Ape speak but they answered anyway. "I am Hiccup and this is my wife Astrid, my 10 year old son Herald, my 9 year old son Harold and my 5 year old son harry" said Hiccup, introducing him and his family to Caesar.

"my name is Caesar and this is my nephew Ash who is the son of Rocket" said Caesar, introducing his nephew. " **hi humans** " said Ash, using sign language. " may I ask what is he doing with his hands?" asked Hiccup. "it's called sign language which we Apes use as a way of communication" said Caesar. "wow" said Hiccup. "I would like to show guys something. come" said Caesar. Hiccup and his family followed Caesar to his house and when they got inside they saw a female chimpanzee and a baby chimpanzee and the baby's older brother. "This is my wife Cornelia and this is my new born son Milo and this is my eldest son Blue eyes" said Caesar, introducing his family.

"Caesar. we have also got something to show you and trust me you are going to love this" said Hiccup. "ok but first lets go outside" said Caesar. Hiccup and his family followed Caesar outside where they had more room. "now show me" said Caesar. "ok" said Hiccup. Hiccup then lets out a call and in a matter of seconds came a Black dragon. Astrid also used a call and soon came a blue and yellow dragon. "this is Toothless and he is my best friend. he is also a night fury" said Hiccup introducing the Black dragon. "This is Stormfly, she is a deadly Nadder and my best friend" said Astrid, introducing the blue and yellow dragon.


	6. Touching the dragons

**Hello everyone. are you enjoying the story so far. I know I am. Anyway enjoy :)**

All of the Apes jumped back in shock at seeing the dragons and they were very curious about them. " Don't worry. He won't hurt you, you will just have to get used to him" said Hiccup. "wow. what are these creatures?" asked Caesar. "They are dragons and they are very cute" said Harry. "I am sure they are" said Caesar, smiling. "would you like to touch Toothless?" asked Hiccup. "yeah. sure" said Caesar.

"put your hand outstretched like this" said Hiccup, showing Caesar how to put a hand outstretched. Caesar soon had his hand outstretched, just like what Hiccup had shown him. "You will then have to wait until you feel your hand on Toothless and also try looking away because that will make it easier for the dragon to make it's decision " said Hiccup. Caesar then turns his head the other way and still having his hand outstretched. Toothless sensing trust in Caesar puts his snout on Caesar's palm. "have I touched him?" asked Caesar. " see for yourself" said Hiccup. Caesar turned his head round and found that he has touched the night fury. "wow" said Caesar.

" **can I try** " asked Ash, using sign language. " **yes you can Ash** " said Caesar, also using sign language. Ash did what what Caesar had done and soon he has also touched the night fury. Soon every Ape had touched Toothless and were very happy about it. "would you also like to touch Stormfly. Caesar?" asked Astrid. " sure" said Caesar. Soon every Ape had touched Stormfly. All except one, Koba was not happy that some humans were allow to stay with them. He wanted to get rid of the humans.


End file.
